Nothing but a Memory
by SmallBasilisk28
Summary: They planned to lie keeping him in the dark but it failed. They threw him away hoping to forget about him only to hunt the teen when word of his power reached the ears of other villages but he refused them all. He didn't need them anymore or the family that left him behind but now that they won't him back will the boy forced to grow up before his time ever return to Konoha. {Yaoi!}
1. Chapter 1

_**{words - 7043}**_

 _ **{SmallBasilisk28 here! -Watching CaRtOoNz up in my room while ignoring the world outside- Another story from a very strange idea but I have to do a disclaimer again! I own nothing except the OC things I think up.}**_

 _ **{Warning this version of Naruto will be gay so you have your warning that there will be some Yaoi in certain chapters. I repeat any future pairings will be with a male character/s.}**_

 _ **{Warning a slightly older, and very, very powerful glass cannon type of Naruto along with an OC clone/son. Only Naruto and Kabuto are having their ages altered, everyone else is the same as they were in Shippuden. Warning an overly powerful Shadow Broker like Kabuto doing things for himself. Warning Minato and Kushina are still alive.}**_

 _ **{Warning updates are random and flamers can go jump off a cliff if they don't like the idea I came up with!}**_

"English!"

 **'Thoughts, Dreams!'**

 _ **-Other-**_

Chapter 1

The moon could be seen high in the sky above Konoha as the elderly form of the retired Sandaime Hokage sat staring out the window in his study. With a tired sigh he took a sip of his drink simply remembering how things started falling apart nine years ago when his grandson in all but blood discovered the growing number of secrets being kept from him thanks to a spy he still couldn't find among Konoha's ranks.

That day was one of the worst in the boy's life second to the day he had to dig the Ichiraku's graves by himself miles outside of the village since no one in Konoha would allow him access to the local graveyard. Only a single older Genin Naruto made friends with during his frequent visits to the hospital appeared after the child cried his heart out leaning down to whisper comforting words but to the rest of the village it was the start of something terrible.

He yelled and screamed the day after their funerals calling him out on everything, demanding to know the truth for once in his life after those files appeared in his home. Glancing over towards the pictures lining the wall his eyes landed on Minato Namikaze smiling without a care in the world and the elderly Kage couldn't help the anger he felt towards the couple for leaving like they did all those years ago.

 **'God I can still remember the look on Naruto's face when he stood before that same picture.'** Sarutobi thought remembering every word he said that day and the broken look in the blonde's eyes after learning the truth.

{Flashback}

"It'll be alright Naruto but they just released you from the hospital so please calm down. Just wait a little longer until you graduate from the Academy then you can get the answers you're looking for." Sarutobi tried placating his grandson only for a very familiar file filled with dozens of letters to be slammed down on top of his desk.

"Alright! Alright! I've waited years to find out if I had a family or those dreams I've been having weren't imaginary and you tell me to wait even longer." The nine-year old yelled trying his best not to break down crying even though the evidence was right in front of him. Naruto wanted to scream because he knew the older boy was telling the truth like usual when Sarutobi refused to meet his gaze. He wanted to break something and would have if the pain in his chest didn't start acting up again.

"I know you're upset but your parents did what they thought best at the time. Now please just tell me who gave you the file and we can talk about this later when you've calmed down some." That was the wrong thing to say when Naruto suddenly grew oddly quiet just standing there coughing into his hand before a strangled sob escaped his lips between coughs.

"H-he told m-me it wouldn't do any g-good coming h-here." He was crying now tears rolling down his face that the child tried wiping away. "He said you'd t-try using e-evasion t-tactics to find out more about him t-than answering me."

"Naruto you-." "J-just look at me!" Pulling his shirt up Sarutobi's words died in his throat seeing scars no child his age should have. He knew who gave his grandson each scar and it pained him that they were never punished because they claimed to be drunk at the time or had an ironclad alibi, but Konoha needed their military power more than one child deserved justice. "Look at every one of them and tell me you weren't lying to my face every time I asked who my parents were!"

"There isn't much I can say right now that would make things right. They chose your younger siblings over you and I don't know why other than the fact they hold something you don't." Staring into those hate filled eyes he saw it for only a brief second but they flashed a blood-colored crimson causing a few of the Anbu hidden nearby to tense since Naruto shouldn't be able to use any type of chakra because of his illness. It could have been a trick of the lights or any number of things but those crimson eyes with the words 'NO FUTURE' glowing inside of them scared the Kage for some unknown reason.

"That's not what I wanted to hear and you know it! Now talk Hokage!" Waving off the Anbu appearing out of the shadows after his grandson pulled out a rusted looking kunai and pointed it at him Sarutobi did nothing but sigh seeing how much that file hurt the child they left behind.

In a blur of speed that surprised everyone in the room the kunai was in his hand leaving Naruto with nothing but his glare to use but even that was already breaking apart. "You might know who they are now but I can't reveal the information you want." **'Because I don't even want to think about their reasons for living you behind like this.'**

"You, you're just like them aren't you. This is why they get to do whatever they want to me because you don't care, just like my parents. You're just like them." The last part was nothing but a whisper but he still heard it feeling his grandson's words hurt him more than any jutsu ever could. "You could have told everyone who my parents were but you didn't. You didn't and I get to keep on playing the village orphan everybody treats like trash because of these stupid whisker marks. "What am I supposed to do be a good little punching bag for the village drunks until the Namikazes decide to come back and be a fucking family again all the while ignoring the fact they left me in a damn orphanage with a block on my memories!"

"Stop this now Naruto." Crow spoke up from his spot near the door causing Naruto to snarl like a cornered animal rounding on the masked teen standing there. "You need to calm down." The Anbu's words rang throughout the nine-year old's mind like thunder but he was to far gone to listen to anyone right now.

"No. No I won't be quiet because guess what Crow. You know the person robbing all the different places and hurting all those civilians around the village well that's me." He was almost hysterical with a mad look in his eyes as the nine-year old told them everything. "I liked hurting them! I loved hearing them beg god for help as they watched their homes burning to the ground or found the family pet the next day dead cut to pieces!" Naruto was laughing now an insane laughter that reminded him of one other person except this laughter held a darker madness to it. "I loved every second of their pain because it finally made them notice me! They didn't know who did it but I always did when you came back from those meetings where they talked about me and it made my every week knowing I wouldn't be forgotten if they carried around the scars as proof!"

Falling to his knees still laughing and crying from the pain of everything sinking in he kept going seeing no reason to hide anything now. "You could have told them. You could have done something, anything besides asking me to be the better person and forgive them."

"Naru-." "How many times did I come to you begging for help? How many times did I get thrown out onto the streets or refused aid when injured unless Crow forced them to treat me and the only thing you said was forgive them?" Sarutobi said nothing standing alone in his office after sending everyone outside during his grandson's breakdown.

"Please, please just tell me why they don't love me?" The Kage still said nothing when Naruto fell to his knees holding a hand over his mouth coughing up blood.

"I'm sorry for everything my boy."

{Flashback End}

 **'If I had only seen it sooner than maybe I could have helped him before everything got out of hand.'** Sarutobi thought remembering the dead look in his eyes that day when Crow took his grandson back to the hospital after he was forced to call in Shikaku along with a few others to cover everything up. **'Then I had to go through most of the doctors at the hospital to find one who wouldn't try anything underhanded while treating him and had to assign a Genin of all people to treat his disease.'**

A strange almost crippling disease Naruto had to deal with growing up that flared up from time to time attacking his lungs even though Tsunade could have easily cured it by now. That's if she wasn't currently working as the Namikaze family's doctor taking care of their health problems in exchange for a good amount of gold to pay her debts off.

 **'I should have done something the second I saw the look in his eyes but I was just so tired whenever he stopped by for a visit in the afternoon that it slipped my mind.'** Sighing the old man placed a now cold cup of tea down on the desk before rubbing his eyes still hearing the child pleading for an answer all those years ago. **'I should have assigned an Anbu to follow Naruto home when he didn't shout or do anything when Inoichi entered his mind and even the Kyuubi didn't try anything.'** Opening the bottom drawer where his stash of sake was hidden next to the latest copy of Icha Icha Sarutobi pulled out an aged leather-bound journal he got Naruto for his birthday so long ago. Since the day the Anbu found it hidden under a loose floorboard after the council in all their 'wisdom' sent him to Hozuki Castle without any form of a trail he kept the journal around as a constant reminder of what they could have done differently.

 **'You were supposed to be such a simple gift to help Naruto remember things like when to take his medicine or what certain signs meant. I just wished I never ordered them to search his old apartment for clues. I never wanted to learn he was so damaged after everything that happened. I didn't see the broken mask he always hide behind but I blame myself for not seeing through it all sooner.'** Opening the journal to the first page his eyes filled with tears seeing the warning signs as clear as day even if none of it made any sense to him or anyone else. Scribbles. Desperate, clawing scribbles, like a toddler would draw only to the Hokage it felt more like a knife to the heart than anything else. Flipping to the next page it was even worse than the first showing crude drawings of creatures or maybe things would fit them better standing out amongst what looked like static.

 **'Or maybe a desert.'** The very thought alone had red flags blaring inside his mind screaming something wasn't right while a knot formed alongside a feeling of dread. Every page after that only grew more gruesome in detail adding more and more of these things slowly filling up each piece of paper with strange words and pictures. Sarutobi could make out a few of them if he looked close enough guessing what they might be from a strange demonic woman made of spiders to dozens of mutated creatures that had oddly shaped spheres where their hearts should be.

Flipping to the last page even though he knew what was there by now glowing crimson eyes stared back at him from the openings of a sphere covered up by a strange mask. The small broken sphere is a dark orange in color held in one place with crimson chains but it looked kind of like Naruto with his spiky hair and glasses. The glaring fox like mask covering it in a protective shell looked the same as the day he first saw it glaring up at him with features almost identical to the Bijuu sealed inside of his younger siblings. Written behind the drawing though were Naruto's broken apologies begging for forgiveness or for the pain to go away along with strange kanji written in the Uzumaki clan's long forgotten code.

 **'Something Naruto shouldn't even know how to write since his parent's kept their compound locked away behind multiple barriers. And even if he did manage to get through everything Minato never mentioned anything missing when they finally returned to the village.'** That thought alone troubled him but it also had Danzo scheming something even if he didn't know what his plans were yet. **'It's doomed to fail since every squad sent after Naruto behind Minato's back never returns.'**

Looking back down at the journal every single word written in an overlapping style on top of each other until they lines were nothing but blurred out letters but the elderly Kage knew one thing. He let to many things slide when it came to Naruto's life only now it was to late to fix things.

42-42-564

Hours later and several continents away from the Elemental Nations a train speeds along the tracks with passengers going about their day like normal except for three figures in the furthest part of the train hidden among its private compartments. The oldest of their little group focuses on the rattle of the tracks his eyes glued to the scenery that passed them by as the train hurried towards its next stop. They were going fast but not fast enough and it had him itching to take a 'shortcut' if the youngest among them hadn't begged to try out a train at least once instead of using their normal method to travel around.

The eighteen almost nineteen year old leaned his head back against the seat they were in adjusting the younger pre-teen resting in his lap drifting in and out of consciousness when the ten year old wiggled closer. Being the oldest of their little group he could be considered handsome with his fair skin and spiky blonde hair that fell across the back of his neck having grown it out slightly over the years. But It was his eyes that showed how little he cared for anything or anyone besides the two people he traveled with. Those cold, blue eyes darker than any sapphire took in everything in the room with a single glance and it scared more than a few people who saw them because those eyes hidden behind a simple pair of glasses showed no pupil or iris, instead they had a sapphire colored magical array that glowed crimson whenever the teenager's rage hit a boiling point.

Other than his eyes though the teen looked normal for the most part wearing heavy clothing from a simple orange sleeveless hoodie underneath a black jacket left unzipped, to the orange gloves that covered his hands. His black baggy jeans hid dozens of pockets, and black/orange civilian styled sneakers but all of the clothes he wore were weighted down with seals. "Do, do you think we could stay in this town for a little bit Naruto?" The blond in question tilted his head slightly in a way that showed he was at least willing to hear his companion out. "At least long enough to look around some."

"We don't have anywhere to go." Naruto informed him not seeing the harm in staying in one place for now. "Besides It normally takes them months to find us again since they can't spread themselves to far outside of the Elemental Nations so a week or two should be fine."

Glancing at the reflection in the window his eyes locked with the grey of the second oldest member of their little group nervously smiling at him from the opposite seat. Unlike Naruto who only grew it out a little he had his jet-black hair pulled back into a ponytail. The seventeen year old had on a white over-shirt with the sleeves rolled up above his elbow. Underneath, he wore an aqua colored shirt to go with a simple pair of jeans and sneakers with white laces and a logo of the shinigami skull inside a circle on the sides.

"We've avoided them up until thanks to all your 'shortcuts' since you don't want him to see how you fight but are you sure it's okay?" He had to ask again trying to make sure it was really okay. "After all we are partners so I could try to find something for us to do when we stop if you get bored looking around?"

"Is that all I am to you Muku?" The blond questioned turning back to the view outside a small grin pulling on his lips that the other teen didn't catch. "Do all you see in me is a Meister able wield your weapon form?" Even though he said it as a joke Naruto couldn't help but wonder the same thing from time to time after everything he did in the past before leaving the Elemental Nations behind him. Even if he had stayed Konoha's people proved more than once they didn't want him around after they tried locking him away in Hozuki Castle before the Namikazes return.

"You know that's not it?" Muku responded a sad, knowing look in his eyes. "I'm grateful for everything you did to help me back then but I stayed with you because I'm your partner." Even as he explained himself for what felt like the hundredth time since they started traveling together Muku spotted the same look from that day flashing across his partner's eyes.

"Dad?" A tired young voice called out gaining their attention as they looked down at the pre-teen in the blonde's lap staring up at them in confusion. The ten-year old was another in a long list of things the people from his past pulled in an attempt to screw him over or steal the powers he gained.

 **'God I was such a fool back then naively trusting everyone before teacher took an interest in me.'** A smirk tugged at his lips knowing the fool who thought he could escape death by jumping bodies paid for trying to gain a copy of his ancestor's eyes. **'He's probably still cursing my name for the things I did to him.'**

Because unlike most teenagers his age Naruto remembered everything Kabuto taught him whenever he ended up in the hospital. And the number one lesson was that when a scientist goes through the trouble of setting up a laboratory he always builds one place more sturdy and secure than any other. It isn't the room where the costly equipment for all the experiments are located or even the archive where all the files they spend countless nights writing down are stored away. No Kabuto who grew interested in seeing how far he could go if given a push in the right direction made sure Naruto remembered that a scientist always preserved more than anything a place where he keeps his most irreplaceable of items. The research materials they'd crawl over glass on their knees to obtain and the man made sure to let Naruto know where every single one of those buildings were located in exchange for a favor later on down the road.

 **'You should have kept a closer eye on your second in command Sannin. All it really took to get his attention was letting him study my illness and letting Kabuto have all the Uzumaki blood he could ever want before the bored little monster Root made started looking for prey outside of the Elemental Nations.'** His eyes flashed crimson as he looked down into the caramel colored eyes of the Demon Weapon clinging to him.

With spiky red-orange hair the ten-year old he named Ashina Uzumaki along with dozens of other children were created from his and other long dead clan members DNA mixed with that of three different female Death Scythe's stolen Eggs. He still had no clue how Orochimaru's shadow partner even acquired the Eggs from Lord Death's personal weapons but the woman who talked through snakes hid herself in a number of ways making tracking her almost impossible.

From the little Kabuto could gather about the couple's brief partnership was that she approached the Snake Sannin through a proxy needing his help to try producing counters to their respective abilities. That all the other children born never even survived the first few hours of the accelerated growth formula the Snake Sannin exposed them to enraged Naruto but he made Orochimaru pay.

Because all of the children were dead except for his son who sleep content against Naruto's chest listening to his father's heartbeat unaware of the carnage he reaped on the Sannin's forces in order to shut the project down for good. Villages that swore their loyalty to Orochimaru were wiped off of the map for stealing from the blond who sought retribution for his clan when he learned the Sannin tried growing children using samples from him and long dead leaders from ages long past. He had no clue why the woman wanted Uzumaki blood mixed with that of a Death Scythe's but Orochimaru sought the eyes of his ancestors thinking it was a rare type of doujutsu lost to time with no idea the real truth behind their hidden origins but Naruto didn't care since their actions gifted him another family even if it made him a father at eighteen. Only this time he had the power needed to crush anyone who even thought of hurting them.

The pre-teen in question had a pair of shinigami skull headphones hanging loosely around his neck and wore a black sleeveless hoodie which looked a size to big for him over a matching shirt with a large, silver, zig-zag pattern in the front from the waist down, baggy black shorts that went down past his knees along with a pair of sneakers matching Muku's.

"It's fine, just go back to sleep Ashina." Naruto told him with a small smile running a hand through the pre-teen's hair in a motion that served to calm both of them down before turning to face Muku.

"Do you think we should try it? I mean the shinobi system back in the Elemental Nations did nothing for people like us but would the DWMA be any better considering what we are." He hadn't stopped thinking about it since the day a letter from Lord Death himself appeared in their hotel room a few months ago inviting the three of them to join his Academy instead of constantly traveling from one town to the next avoiding the groups sent after them. "Even though he was made through their twisted experiments I don't want to risk walking into a trap where they might use Ashina against me."

"We're partners Naruto. I swore an oath the day you saved me to stay by your side forever so we'll figure something out if the DWMA is planning to double-cross us." Muku reminded the older teen having to repeat himself countless times that Naruto could trust him because he had no one else besides his Meister. Hozuki Castle was nothing more than a horrible memory now with the box in the hands of a hooded figure and since that day three years ago when they left the Elemental Nations behind them Muku wanted to experience everything.

It might not have meant much to Naruto at the time since he wasn't even there for a full month before breaking out but it helped in more ways than the blond would ever know. For just being there, for stopping him when everyone else died trying or ran away he'd follow his Meister into hell if Naruto decided to reap the devil's soul.

{Flashback}

"... What a waste. She goes through all that trouble to save you and yet you're still going to die of blood loss." The area around them was awash in fire but the blond ignored it as he chewed on a piece of pocky in his mouth staring down at the younger teen bleeding to death on the ground a few feet in front of him.

"You... You talk like I've had an actual life before today stranger." Muku gasped taking in a pain filled breath of air, his vision going blurry with each passing second but he could still hear the screams of people burning alive all around them. Staring up at the cloudless night sky, completely stripped of the energy to move he couldn't find it in himself to care that he'd die in a few minutes. A broken thing like him held no value after being left to rot away inside of the Box of Ultimate Bliss by his own father. Turning his attention back to the strange blond standing there watching everything going on around them without a care in the world Muku didn't know what to think when the boy took a seat on the ground next to him.

"Either way I think I'll keep you company until my teacher returns from a little errand." The strange boy spoke still chewing on his stick of pocky. "Nobody deserves to die alone and I've got nowhere else to be right now."

"I... I... I thank you for at least saying that much to someone like me. I'm... I'm glad the... monster is finally gone." Muku watched an almost amused smirk appear on the boy's face after hearing what he said.

"It seems shinobi are still idiots no matter where I go. I've never even humored the thought of being one after I grew out of being Hokage but it didn't really matter since Konoha still tried taking everything from me. Yet you lay here happy to die after finally being set free." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a glowing sphere holding it up to where Muku could see. The sphere like thing appeared to be mainly a dark orange in color with the tail appearing to be a little but lighter and brighter almost like something white stained. Straining his eyes he noticed the middle of the strange sphere was grey and surrounded by octagonal plates. "As for your little monster being gone well, that's only partially true since I'm holding it's soul."

"Isn't that a cruel way to view the world Naruto-kun?" A cloaked figure asked towering over the blond and even dying Muku knew he wasn't there a few seconds ago.

"Cruel?" Naruto actually sounded amused with the figures question sparing his teacher a sharp glance knowing he only came to collect the bodies of the prisoners they kept locked away in the lower levels. "Once a person graduates from their village's Academy and becomes a shinobi, their lives hold no meaning anymore. They are tools with no other purpose beyond what they are ordered to do and when they can't even follow orders anymore they're nothing but broken tools that need to be disposed of. Where do you see cruelty in me finding another purpose for a broken tool a master doesn't even want around anymore. Surely the true act of cruelty would be the honeyed words they were told in order to convince them that shinobi could do whatever they wanted as long as it was for the greater good of their village."

"What do you say." Even as his vision faded Muku couldn't look away from the blonde's crimson eyes and the words 'NO FUTURE' that appeared in them when Naruto grinned. "Your soul has a little something extra not seen very often on this side of the veil if teacher is telling the truth and with that Ryuzatsu girl bringing you back to life I want to find a purpose for it more than ever so care to make a deal with an Uzumaki."

"What... what kind of deal?" Muku didn't want to die after finally getting out of that damn box but at the same time he didn't want to replace one prison for another.

"Finally a shinobi that uses his head?" Placing the sphere in his hands he could see a strange look flashing across those eyes when Naruto leaned down whispering in his ear. "All you have to do is devour the soul of the monster your people called Satori and become my Demon Weapon."

{Flashback End}

"Muku?" Hearing the worried tone in his Meister voice had him blushing embarrassed at daydreaming while they talked only for his face to turn crimson when he looked down to see Naruto holding his hand in a comforting gesture.

"It's nothing." Seeing him raise an eyebrow in disbelief he couldn't help but quietly chuckle knowing that even if he had his moments Naruto still cared. That despite everything in his past he could still hold her hand and smile even with the clowns from the Elemental Nations trying to hunt them down

Because no matter what the council did they couldn't make him be a shinobi yet he was still hauled in front of them and treated like a criminal. His grandfather tried being more subtle about controlling his actions but Naruto wouldn't forgive them or try to earn their acceptance anymore since they simply weren't worth the effort of dealing with after he gained enough power to put them in the ground where they belonged. As for his parents they might have been praised as heroes but to Naruto, Minato and Kushina were idiots for believing he'd welcome them back with open arms after being left in an orphanage then living on the street for years no matter what kind of excuse they might have.

No Naruto never became their little puppet because of a bargain struck between a Witch and a Death Scythe long before he was even born. Hearing a sharp whistle of the train blowing as they slowly came to a stop Naruto pushed those memories down for another time since they needed to find a place to sleep for the night. "We need to get going." Handing a still sleeping Ashina to Muku he grabbed a large scroll resting on the ground between them slinging it over his back before pulling their bags down from the racks above the seats well aware of the group watching them from a nearby rooftop.

42-42-564

A few hours later with only the giant bright and yellow moon being there only source of light the group jumped across the town's rooftops nearing the hotel their target was staying at for the night. "The fucking moon looks creepy as hell." One of the figures commented glancing up at every once in awhile. They had been following the three of them for weeks trying to find an opening to exploit but no matter what the time, the Moon is always in a crescent shape. It appeared to be like a face looking to the side, with a long curved pointed nose and an ever-present large toothy grin. A single large crater with a big googly eyeball seen in the darkness of the crater serves as its eye but the creepy part was that it almost always snickered to itself.

"Lets just capture the demon's brat and get back home where everything makes sense!" The squad's leader growled out annoyed that they had to chase three teenagers around because the council wanted the demon's dojutsu in the village. That and everything about this mission was off the books since their Kage would kill them for going after his 'grandchild' since the council figuratively and literally got cut down to less than half after he learned what they did to his oldest child.

"You really don't want to be doing that buddy." A third voice spoke up when they landed on the rooftop across from the hotel causing the squad leader to turn around only to find himself staring dazedly at his own headless body seconds before dying.

The squad scattered drawing their weapons as they hurried to surround the figures of Naruto and Muku standing back to back. "Because like I told the last group they sent after me and the ones before them I'd go mad without Ashina around."

"Uzumaki Naruto by order of the council you are to come with us for crimes against Konoha and relinquish the child known as Ashina into our custody for integration into its forces." One of the Anbu ordered thinking they could win with their numbers only for Naruto to smirk tugging off his black jacket while Muku started glowing a dark red his form covering the blond before they vanished right in front of their eyes.

There were no signs of chakra, no blur to help them track the demon's movements just nothing. Like he was never really there to begin with and they paid for underestimating him when Naruto reappeared a few steps behind them along with dozens of glowing short swords sticking out of them in odd angles.

"But then again your all idiots for even thinking I'd ever hand him over to anyone." Made of a black metal-like material Muku took on the appearance of a hellish backpack coated in a dark aura due to the soul of his Meister. "Though I do have to thank the council for at least tossing so many idiots my way." Shaped like a streamlined skull with large glowing grey eyes that stare at them in fury with a pair of metallic like projections protruding from the skull's forehead, Muku's form gave him a semblance of having folded wings.

"Y-you d-de-emon." One of the squad weakly growled slipping into shock from the pain of having dozens of swords sticking out of him.

"No, I'm no demon just an Uzumaki." Snapping his fingers the swords glowed for a split second before exploding outward leaving nothing behind but a very large stain on the roof for somebody to clean up and dozens of souls floating in the air. Except they weren't normal human souls glowing in a blue hue because they were all corrupted in some way like every other shinobi that tried coming after them in the past having turned red with small bits of a shell already forming.

Kabuto had a few theories to explain why only a small number of people were born with the Weapon Gene inside of the veil. He even looked into the reasons behind Kishin never appearing too but outside of the Elemental Nations the shinobi lost whatever protection guarded their already corrupted souls after spending so many years selling themselves as tools for the right amount of money.

"Save a few for Ashina to eat for breakfast." Turning back to normal in a brief flash of light Muku walked forward grabbing the closest soul within reach while Naruto just looked off to the side watching a shadow disappear but let him go. Anyone from Konoha wasn't worth the trouble of chasing and he honestly couldn't find it in himself to care about him as long as he left the town tonight.

"Okay." Hearing no response he swallowed it never noticing the blond walking closer. "Do you think we should move again Naruto?" Turning around his Meister stood only a few feet behind him an odd look in his eyes. "Naruto?"

He swallowed a light blush spreading across his cheeks when Naruto leaned in closer almost towering over him. "Hey, close your eyes for a second." Closing his eyes he couldn't help but wonder what his Meister was up to when Muku went still feeling a pair of lips brush against his own.

"Naruto!" Snapping his eyes open only to find him already gone Muku looks around furious spotting Naruto on the other side of the roof slipping his jacket back on.

"What?" He asked sounding honestly confused but the playful glint in his eyes gave him away. "It wasn't me. I only wanted the five bucks you owed me." Holding up his wallet a crimson faced Muku wanted to curse when he snapped his fingers using one of the many 'shortcuts' his eyes let him see to seemingly vanish.

"Naruto!"

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 _ **And done. Another random idea I'm throwing out there to see if anyone likes it. I had time to iron out a few details so I'm kind of glad it turned out okay from my side of things at least.**_

 _ **Three stories I read in the past gave birth to the main idea for this thought so read either of them if you haven't already done so. {Like Me by KonohasBlackReaper, Fate He Defied, Fate He Revived by .Light and Shinobi's lament by youngmark.} The first one isn't that long but I liked them since they helped me come up with this strange idea.**_

 _ **The basic idea is Naruto has more than a few screws missing or loose after he first started showing signs of having problems that they figured a few visits from Inoichi could fix. Only now they get forced back into place causing more than a few problems are going to start showing up because of it.**_

 _ **There is a reason behind Minato and Kushina leaving like they did but it won't come into the light for a few more chapters. All I'm going to say is there is more than one way to mess around with someone's memories and that his siblings get to deal with all that prophecy stuff while Naruto just does his own thing even when they try to bring him back to Konoha. Though Naruto having a kitsune shaped soul covering his own will be explained since he isn't a Jinchuuriki or at least not a normal kind because he wasn't involved in any shape or form when Kurama got split into his younger siblings. All I'll really say on it now is that it involves the bargain his Witch ancestor {Mito} struck.**_

 _ **As for Naruto himself you might have a few thoughts already but I liked the powers I thought up for him and the two Demon Weapons I'm using . It just seemed like an interesting idea to using Muku with his weapon form being Lucifer from Devil May Cry so I ran with it and will go into greater detail as the story goes on.**_

 _ **Don't know if anybody reading this has seen or played Undertale but Naruto will be like the Sans of this world minus the puns so he'll be a very, very powerful glass cannon for a good chunk of the story until a certain event happens that leads to him getting better.**_

 _ **Naruto's 'son' Ashina will be explained in more detail as the story continues. I'm not going into greater detail right now but cloning and stealing Kekkei genkais is a real thing in the Elemental Nations and Ashina being a Demon Weapon himself is able to calm an enraged Naruto using his Healing Wavelength. But at the same time you can guess what's going to happen when he isn't there.**_

 _ **It'll be explained in more detail later if the story lives on past this chapter but there will be more info in the next chapter and Naruto will be going back and forth between both areas instead of just sticking with Soul Eater's part of the planet because villains will be teaming up and or taking each other out. Which will also lead to Kabuto who has more on his mind than kissing the Snake Sannin's ass and has his own plans in motion since he's the one who gave Naruto the pushes he needed.**_

 _ **Please leave a review if you liked the story because I don't really give it my all when I think nobody likes what we're doing.**_

 _ **Response - (Thanks for your reviews.)**_

 _ **Re-written on 10/13/16 after a few errors were brought to my attention.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**{words - 7022}**_

 _ **[Look at my notes if you want to know where I've been and my profile page for more details on what I'm doing]**_

Chapter 2

"I see they decided to hear me out at least." The figure of Lord Death mused to himself while watching the three he's had on eye on for months now through the large brass framed mirror that had a Shinigami mask on top.

He was a being covered in a tattered piece of pitch black cloth with many jagged edges and a cartoony skull mask covering his face. "He even acts like she did all those years ago when they brought her to me for a talk." Watching Naruto looking around examining everything with those same eyes while Ashina tugged him along by his hand wanting to look around had the god smiling but at the same time worried history might repeat itself again.

 **'Maybe it won't be as bad.'** Using one of his gloved hands he moved his mask to the side just enough to ease his growing headache if it did come down to a fight. **'But then again if he's anything like her It'll end bad no matter what happens.'**

"Lord Death?" Turning his head to see who was calling him he watched Spirit walking through the tunnel of Torii gates styled to look like guillotines. "The group you wanted the police to keep an eye out for have arrived in the city."

Despite Spirit being in his thirties he looked somewhat younger with red shoulder length hair and green eyes. Wearing a basic black suit blazer, black dress slacks, an olive-green button down shirt which he keeps tucked in, black leather belt with a silver buckle and dress shoes he dressed the part of a Death Scythe.

"I already know." It wasn't hard not to notice them since Naruto's soul held many similarities to the few people in the past able to gain those cursed eyes making it easy for Death to find such a familiar feeling Wavelength inside of Death City.

"Are you sure it was such a good idea to invite them here sir?" Spirit asked walking up to stand a few steps behind Death who continued to watch the three drawing closer to the Academy. The main part of the dome-shaped death room they were in is a large round platform with some stairs leading up to it while an artificial bright blue sky provided the lighting needed.

"He carries the blood of his ancestors inside of him." Watching on curious as he pulled his mask down hiding his face from view Death looked out towards the vast desert-like expanse surrounding the platform.

"We were allies, maybe even friends once before that day happened so I owe her at least this much to offer him a chance to start over." He informed the Meister with a tired sigh focusing his gaze on one of the strange cross-like foundations out of the hundreds rising from the ground. Only this one was different if you knew what to look for having a base covered in strange papers only Death and those born with Uzumaki blood could read.

"Sir?" It wasn't often when Death truly showed how old he really was having put on a mask to hide everything away so long ago. It did happen though whenever he'd think about things like the war or the people he lost leaving only a few methods that would break his focus.

"I let so many things slide because of that and the man she called her best friend always found some way to use it against me time and time again whenever Mito wasn't around trying his best to get under my skin. I saw them as friends though, no matter how many times I came close to killing him for arguing with me over every little thing I decided or taking a quick jab at someone during meetings for not getting things done the right way." Waving his hand the images on the mirror changed focusing in on the oldest of the three. "They were the best at the time regardless of the large number of bills I'd end up getting because of him but he only stuck around because of her. Everything he did in my name was because she asked him too pick up his blade time and time again." With a slight chuckle Death couldn't help but remember the number of times Mito would break something over one of the brothers heads whenever one of them took something like a simple sparing match to far injuring each other.

Thinking back on it no matter what they might have done or the things both sides might have said in the heat of the moment he couldn't find it in himself to be angry. Death couldn't be mad at his strongest Meister for leaving the way he did because it was his fault the traitor even found Mito while she was at her weakest unable to fight back.

 **'His need to get away from everything here and finally finish things once and for all in the Elemental Nations drove him back to the one place he despised more than anything.'** "They have every right to turn down my offer or leave since they've only been hunting monster souls and the occasional Kishin Egg up until now but I owe her this much to at least make an attempt."

"But si-." "You know, it's kind of funny now but an old friend once told me that the moment he stopped caring about the world around him would be the moment it all fell apart." Death interrupted Spirit without knowing it to caught up in an old memory of a man in red armor turning his back to him.

"At first I thought he was talking about the DWMA or the things they caught some of the Meisters doing back then so I did everything I could to make sure they were always welcomed in my home." **'That they were happy together even if her clan was marrying her off to another man in order to gain a much-needed ally.'** "I even let him leave without a fight after everything he did that day knowing the attacks against his little brother in the Elemental Nations then Mito being taken only a few weeks later might have pushed him past the point of madness."

{Flashback}

"None of this is your fault." Death stood watching the back of his strongest Meister as they stood on the bow of the ship floating only a few miles away from the veil. He so desperately wanted to put a hand on his shoulder, help the man who stood beside him for so long not break into pieces having arrived to late to help either of them but held himself back. His presence would be unwelcomed any comfort undesired after the Meister told him countless times the DWMA had a traitor among its ranks.

"It was." His voice was deep with a fire in his eyes barely held in check without them around anymore to help him anymore. They were gone and no one could keep the monster buried deep within him calm. "If I had been faster, stronger, if I didn't hold myself back all the time then none of this would have happened." **'She'd still be by my side instead of marrying that fool.'**

"This isn't your war." Death protested trying to find some way for him to stay even if deep down he already knew nothing would change his mind. "You don't owe them a thing."

"Neither did my brother but they still targeted him whenever the clan sent messages urging us to return home." Picking up his supplies he started getting everything together knowing it would be a long walk from here. "I need you to make me a promise Shinigami. If I stray from my path... If I can't contain my blood lust any longer and become one of the monsters we swore to kill so long ago then you must stop me before I hurt others... Before I destroy families like this pointless war did mine."

{Flashback End}

"Lord Death?" Spirit looked on worried as the god rose to his full height before turning to look past him.

"It's nothing." Waving him off Lord Death's gaze rested on the large scroll Naruto carried around with him easily recognizing Mito's handiwork anywhere along with a few things added in later on by the two brothers who guarded her. **'One of the strongest Witches ever to live who refused to choose a side and one of my best teams working together because they wanted to leave something behind for their respective clans in case anything happened to either them.'**

"I can wait a little longer to see what they'll decide. Just let the staff know to keep an eye on them while they're at the orientation for new students." It had been almost two hundred years since an Uzumaki walked the halls of the DWMA and he'd still keep the offer open for another thousand if any of their clan member wished to join his ranks one day.

He owed Mito that much after everything that happened when he stumbled upon her hidden sanctuary dragging the reluctant Witch and her guardians into a war they wanted no part in. **'And it cost me a good friend and an even greater pair of soldiers because I accidentally told him where to find the Witches sanctuary. I trusted that foolish boy with the knowledge hoping Mito could help end their war but in the end it was still my fault they were betrayed.'**

42-42-564

"Do you think we're going the right way Naruto?" Muku asked as they walked down one of the Academy's many corridors. They were only here because of Lord Death's letter promising them sanctuary but even he couldn't help but feel hopeful about having a place to call home after being hunted for so long.

"Don't know." The blond Meister shrugged a small smirk playing across his face while Ashina pulled him forward looking around at every little thing they passed. "I'm just following the kid here." His eyes glowing slightly as they passed a nearby lamp let Muku know Naruto was really using what little time they had before somebody from the staff found them to examine the things nobody else could see. At least nobody they've ever met had seen them but his Meister had told him once that a god like Lord Death might see even more than he ever could.

 **'Hmm. That's weird.'** Glancing down his eyes shifted flickering crimson for a few brief seconds. **'I can see the lines leading everywhere around me except for two places in the DWMA.'** Ever since he first gained the ability to see the things he liked to call 'shortcuts' or 'threads' there hasn't been anything Naruto's eyes couldn't see. It had him on edge for more than a few reasons but after years of using an older variant of the Computation Spell Magic Calculations to work out the map values of the many different locations they've visited maybe Lord Death could explain what the things he could see really were.

"I know where I'm going." Ashina mumbled starting to grow embarrassed squeezing his dad's hand tighter and missing the amused glance Naruto shot Muku who only sighed. "I think."

At first glance, the Academy can be said to have a rather eccentric appearance, looking a bit like a large fun house rather than a school but with his eyes Naruto could see the details others would miss if they didn't know what to look for. Standing on a large platform most of the students accessed it by walking up a long line of white steps. The school is composed of a collection of large black towers and spires patterned with white lines and the occasional Shinigami mask. The roofs of the towers are conical and bright red in color while enormous candles poke out of shafts along the circumference of the buildings.

The Academy's most distinguishing feature Naruto noticed were the three large Shinigami skulls lined up at the entrance after Ashina asked if they could eat lunch on-top of one of them. The middle skull being the largest with three blood-red spikes going through its eye and nose holes. The skulls on the side were smaller and have slanted eyes. The Academy itself had a lot of paths to take with the majority of them being large and grand corridors with arched ceilings having either a lamp or lit candles to light the paths during afternoon hours.

"I-is t-this the right room dad?" Ashina asked looking up hopefully at his father who simply smiled ruffling his hair. It happened more times than either of them could count but the red-orange haired pre-teen doubted almost everything he did when embarrassed even though the two of them found it secretly cute.

"It sure is kiddo." Watching him knock his hand away while turning a shade of red enough to match his hair Naruto snapped his fingers the second Ashina turned the knob on the door. It was easy enough using one of the many 'shortcuts' in the DWMA he connected the door to a point in the orientation room snickering under his breath at some of their reactions when one girl jumped out of her seat screaming.

"Wha...?" An odd looking teen off to the side muttered trying to figure out how they came out of a closet that he knew for a fact had nothing in it earlier besides a few cleaning supplies.

"Dad." Ashina pouted looking up at his father who only grinned slightly in response. "You promised not to do that anymore."

"Do what kiddo?" He responded nudging Muku who rolled his eyes in response trying to hide his own smile. "We were only following you around." A sudden cough from behind them had his son scrambling to hide behind his leg as they turned to face the staff member overseeing the small group of new students.

"New or transferring?" The teacher asking didn't bother looking up from his clipboard though Naruto did raise an eyebrow at the zombie and his partner who hid in plain sight using her weapon form as a type of combat knife.

"New I guess." Taking out the letter Lord Death sent them he handed it over picking up the way the kid with two Demon Weapons eyed him from across the room. "We were sent this by Lord Death and told to show up today if we wanted to become official instead of staying freelance for another year." Naruto informed him taking in the man turned zombie that worked for the DWMA as he read over the letter.

Having a bluish tone to his skin the man's face looked sort of flat with a piggish nose, pupiless white eyes and a mouth that displayed his top and bottom teeth. With a large frame the man wore blue jeans with a small chain hanging from one side and sneakers, along with a simple white basketball jersey embellished with a red '23' on either side of his forearm higher up on the back.

 **'Killer, shinobi, kill, kill, kill, kill.'** "Everything seems to be in order thought it is rare for Lord Death to personally contact a potential student." **'Rip, tear, scream, remember, remember... KILL.'** "How many souls if any have you collected already being freelance agents and what are your weapon forms?" **'KILL, KILL, KILL! MAKE THEM BLEED!'**

"Um, I've ate sixty-nine Kishin Eggs sir and a single monster soul." Ashina squeaked out from behind his dad who shook his head to block out most of the darker thoughts screaming at him. "I-I'm a dual type D-demon Weapon-." He mumbled the last part growing shy with everybody looking at him.

"He needs to know what your weapon forms are Ashina." Muku smiled down at him encouragingly trying his hardest not to laugh while Naruto shook with suppressed snickers everyone could hear.

"It's not funny dad!" Ashina yelled turning even redder getting a small smirk from the zombie teacher. "That monster's soul tasted like a bar of soap!" It was nasty and he'd even eat Muku's so called attempts at cooking again before ever trying to swallow another monster's soul. Shuddering Ashina still couldn't figure out why Muku liked those type of souls over the red ones.

"Kiddo here is a dual weapon type after eating the soul of the monster Mictlantecuhtli and gaining a second form for the trouble we went through bringing that thing down." Naruto explained still trying his best not to break out laughing even when Ashina started stomping on his foot in protest. "He's a battle-axe and a scythe."

The oddly dressed teenager watching them couldn't help being shocked after hearing they were the ones who took that thing down. It wasn't uncommon for some of the DWMA's more experienced teams to hunt monsters when there were lulls in missions for their level. In fact a few members of the staff encouraged students to try their luck at a hunt or two since they were a threat like the Witches. It also helped that a few rare monster souls could give a Demon Weapon a boost in power or if they were really, really lucky another weapon form but Mictlantecuhtli was one of the higher ranking targets reserved for only Three-Star Meisters to deal with.

 **'Yet a freelance team defeated it.'** Freelancers outside of the DWMA's protection didn't last long with all the threats Meisters and Demon Weapons faced if they caught the wrong beings attention. It was exceedingly rare but not unheard of for a team to report running into someone who didn't feel like joining the Academy. There were just people like that in the world who refused to follow orders or saw no need in sticking around if their weapon form wasn't anything impressive enough to get a partner interested in teaming up.

"I'd fall under a short sword role more than anything else since I can create up to a dozen of them at a time." Muku informed the teacher scratching the side of his head with a nervous smile not really sure how to explain his weapon form to people without showing it to them. "I've eaten forty-one Kishin Eggs and twelve monster souls though eleven of them were really weak." Unlike Ashina he just gained a boost in power after eating the soul of Satori or it might have altered his weapon form into something different since he didn't have a clue about things like the Weapon Gene until Naruto's teacher explained it. **'It really didn't help that I fell asleep half way through his lectures.'**

"That should be fine but you do know monster souls don't count towards the ninety-nine you'll need in order to become a Death Scythe?" The teacher explained handing them a list with some books they'd need while the teenager watching them noticed the strange look in the blond Meister's eyes when he glanced their way. "The name's Sid and I was never the kind of man to lie to any of my potential students while alive so I'll let you know right now that I honestly hope you'll stick around instead of staying freelancers. It'd be a shame for a Demon Weapon so young to fall into a Witch's hands when you only need thirty more Kishin Eggs and a single Witch's soul to beat out Law as the youngest Death Scythe."

 **'There are only a handful of students here for orientation.'** The teenager thought glancing around the room before going back to the older blond with oddly symmetrical eyes. **'He must be the Uzumaki father has been keeping an eye on but why is that one clan so important to him?'**

He was curious after overhearing his father talking with a few of the men the DWMA had tracking them. Why were they being hunted by corrupted humans, where was this hidden continent they came from and how did a woman named Mito fit into everything? **'Maybe, maybe one of them could answer my questions?'**

"Kid whatever your thinking about doing don't." The older of his Demon Weapons warned with a look in her eyes that set of warning bells. "I mean it Kid. Their Meister has the eyes of someone whose killed before and won't hesitate to do it again."

42-42-564

"So what do you think about all this?" Sid asked without even looking up from the papers in his hands. "I wasn't a man who doubted easily but a Witch traveling past the veil, stealing samples from the female Death Scythes to create children for whatever reason." Sighing he handed the papers over to him when the man walked closer. "Every time I think the Witches can't come up with anything worse to do they always seem to prove me wrong."

"The don't have any reason to lie." The sound of a bolt turning echoed throughout the now empty classroom as the Doctor picked up one of the files Naruto left with Sid in exchange for overlooking more than a few things about their past. No matter how you looked at it they were technically escaped prisoners and Lord Death would have let them in easy enough since most of the Elemental Nations was corrupt. When word reached the DWMA-CIA through the team tracking the group that they had information about a Witch who had a hand in the eighteen year old having a ten-year old son well they needed to know everything the trio did in exchange for ignoring a few things.

 **'Anti-Demon Wavelength, Healing Wavelength, ways to amplify an individuals Murderous Wavelength.'** He could see two different patterns of research forming from the files they handed over and could already come up with a few theories to start testing in case the DWMA ever needed to develop counter methods to most of the Witch's plans. **'Black Blood?'** There was only a single paragraph covering the substance and what little the man known as Orochimaru could figure out about it. **'Why would she need Uzumaki blood if this substance can do even half of the things theorized? ... Could it be their so called healing factor or maybe the chains the main branch were rumored to possess.'**

There were to many pieces missing to make an accurate guess but what they were able to gather during the months spent watching from the shadows painted a grim picture. **'Most of it leads to Ashina the only surviving subject sought after by more than a few groups for different reasons. The Witch and her partner want the child to finish their project while seven different militaristic groups plan on using him to either draw the boy's father out or for some twisted vengeance against his grandparents. A child force grown within weeks only to be hunted for reasons beyond his control.'** Ashina was physiologically ten in every possible way that they could see without cutting him open, however chronologically the pre-teen was really only three years old by these papers.

"You'd have to kill the boy's father before he'd let you anywhere near him." Sid commented catching the creepy grin on the Doctor's face. "And you've heard some of the things the team tracking them reported to Lord Death."

Turning the bolt in his head the twisted grin didn't leave his face at the thought of the boy's father and his equally strange soul. **'A soul that held a second hidden Wavelength any normal Meister wouldn't notice unless they knew what to look for.'** "I don't doubt it but they're an interesting little group Lord Death wants among the DWMA." Pausing he looked up glancing towards the courtyard's direction feeling two powerful Wavelengths clashing. **'Let's see what you're made of Uzumaki.'**

42-42-564 {Rewind the clock a bit.}

"Hey you!" Naruto gained a curious almost amused look examining the kid's bright blue soul noticing the numerous spikes coming out of it in the manner of his hairstyle. "All I've heard everyone talking about the last couple of days is Lord Death's son this, freelance team that. All they can talk about is you or Lord Death's freaky kid and it's pissing me off knowing a little star like you is showing up a big guy like me."

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle finding the whole encounter funny while taking in the younger boy standing across from him who stopped them demanding a fight. He looked to be around a year or two younger than him with bright, blue spiky hair that had spikes sticking out in a manner similar to that of a star. He was also short, coming up to his shoulders but still well-built for his age with green eyes that glared at him like an angry puppy wanting attention.

His main outfit consists of a sleeveless black shirt with a funnel-like collar, with white trousers that are black from the knee down and just a little short of being full length jeans. On the front of his collar are two short strips of grey material adorned with rivets that stretch down from the top of the collar to the breast of his shirt. He even has similar strips wrapped around his neck in the form of a scarf and around his waist in the form of a belt while the teen wore a pair of gray fingerless gloves with heavy wrist weights adorned with a star. Even his footwear a set of basic black boots with white tips had a star shape visible on the toe of each boot.

 **'So he's a member of the Star Clan teacher wanted to study.'** Naruto thought noticing the star-shaped tattoo on his right shoulder showing the younger teen's heritage as a member of the almost extinct clan. **'Two children from clans the world wanted gone. Yet we lived on regardless of it all.'**

"Black Star." The ninja sword in his hand tried warning him as Naruto unzipped his weighted jacket. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Hell yea. The fight with Kid this morning was nothing but a fluke but this guy I know we can take." He replied sounding confident they could take the older team on in a fight despite the large gap in skill between them. Not to mention Naruto knew how to rip apart the human body unlike him.

 **'So the puppy's name is Black Star.'** "You don't want a fight with me kid." Naruto really didn't want to fight someone with such similar circumstances but seeing as they both came from clans that were almost wiped out he'd at least take Black Star somewhat serious.

"Why are you scared of facing a big guy like m-." Black Star's words died in his throat feeling Naruto's hand on his chest seconds after the blonde's jacket hit the ground. **'I didn't even see him move!'** Was the main thought screaming throughout his mind and everyone watching as he looked up into the cold uncaring sapphire colored eyes of the older teenager standing only inches away from him. Swallowing slightly his body felt like someone set him on fire and his heart was racing at the sight of those eyes seeing death no matter what he tried.

"No because your Demon Weapon will never be able to touch me as you are right now." Without his jacket on most of the weights went with it leaving only the teachers who taught the EAT class able to track his current level of speed. Out of them though only a small handful were able to fight at a greater level than him with the three strange souls watching surpassing even his teacher in pure power alone. "See. If I want to kill you all it would take is a little pressure and I'd crush the area around your heart before anyone could stop me."

"Whatever!" Lashing out every swing he took struck nothing but air while Naruto blurred around him striking the younger boy with the back of his hand muttering 'dead' every time he hit an area near a pressure point or organ. "You can't dodge me forever asshole!"

 **'Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead.'** That was the only word Black Star could hear with every minute the fight dragged on to focused on landing a single hit to notice his friends or even Sid walking up to stand beside the teacher refereeing their fight. "Dead." Feeling a pair of fingers tap the base of his spine he shivered turning slightly glaring into those eyes that reflected nothing back but death. "You're a lot better than everyone else I've fought in the past but I'm still a level above you."

"Oh yeah? Tsubaki, Smoke Bomb Mode!" Everyone watching the fight couldn't see anything that happened next when a thick cloud of smoke concealed the two of them from view. They only saw Ashina rushing in trying to help his dad and the clashes of metal on metal a few seconds later than nothing making a few students worried as they waited for the teachers to clear away the smoke.

"Dead." With a boot to the back of his knees forcing him to kneel Black Star couldn't do a thing with the blade of a Demon Weapon pressed against his throat. Ashina's scythe form was large with a purple hue, which represents his new power after the pre-teen ate Mictlantecuhtli's soul. The blade end was long and curved, coming off the tip of the staff like pole at its heel. The staff itself looks to be made of wood, and it has two grips protruding from opposite ends that resemble whittled branches. The pommel on the bottom of it is shaped like the monster's head and Ashina leaves behind a light purple streak in this form letting them use a few of the weaker abilities Mictlantecuhtli used against them.

"Yea but I still made you bleed." Naruto smirked at Black Star's sharp response knowing the single almost shallow cut running along his left cheek was a blow to be proud of even if the younger boy didn't know it yet. Not many people could keep up with his speed and even fewer could land a hit making him the third person able to injure him in some way.

"I guess you did puppy." **'Huh. So that's what it feels like.'** Feeling blood trickling down his lip he could already feel the pain in his chest building up but couldn't help grinning when the Black Star in front of him fall apart to reveal his partner Tsubaki. **'Finding even a single loudmouth, no shinobi like him who uses his fucking head for once.'**

"We call this one the Shadow Star." Naruto was already moving tossing Ashina to the side who landed on-top of Tsubaki with a small oomph while he turned around open palm strike ready to match the charging teen.

 **'Clever little puppy.'** Seconds before they could strike each other a figure grabbed their wrist tossing Black Star into a nearby wall destroying it while kicking Naruto in the gut sending the blond skidding a few feet back gasping for air.

"Damn." Was the echoed response from the both of them as Naruto fell to his knees spitting up a glob of blood on the ground missing the pointed look shot his way by more than a few people among the crowd.

"That's enough of that." The sound of a bolt clicking into place caused him to focus on the man standing between them. "They aren't even registered with the DWMA just yet so your fight will have to wait a little longer." He had another reason for stepping in after examining the freelance team's souls and seeing the way his next strike would kill instead of injure Black Star. Though judging by the look in his eyes Naruto didn't even realize yet that the amount of power he poured into his last attack but the Professor got what he wanted out of it. He always did in the end pocketing something before anyone else could see what it was.

42-42-564

Hours later in a flat numbered 309 Ashina could be found watching a new television set his father picked up for them earlier today in their living room. It wasn't big but that was fine with him since the pre-teen secretly hoped they'd stick around Death City because this was the first time in three years he had a chance to make friends and have a stable home something Naruto wanted to give him long before now but couldn't. The living room in question had an armchair and two couches surrounding a coffee table and a few bookshelves filled with some of the things they picked up over the years while a few different scrolls were pinned up on the walls.

Sitting on one of the couches hugging the fox shaped pillow to his chest Ashina glanced towards the opposite end of the kitchen where the door connecting to his father's room could just barely be seen. **'He wouldn't mind right?'** Glancing towards Muku's room as he carefully slipped off the couch turning the television off Muku knew the older Demon Weapon was a heavy sleeper but still tried his best to be quiet. **'Dad said I could come to him anytime I needed him so it should be fine.'**

Sneaking into the kitchen he passed by the counter before slowly creaking open the door enough to slip into his father's orange colored floor enjoying the feeling of the shaggy carpet beneath his feet. Naruto didn't have much since they only moved in earlier today after the fight with the other team but he still had a dark colored chest at the foot of the queen sized bed in the middle of his room. He even had the large scroll of their clan's hung up on the wall beside the desk and chair in the corner of the room making the light feeling in the pre-teen's chest grow at the prospect of finally having a home.

"Dad?" Hearing nothing Ashina poked him in the side still clinging to his pillow trying to forget the nightmare that woke him up a few minutes ago. "Dad?" **'Dad can do anything. It was just a bad dream, they won't find us here with Lord Death around.'** Swallowing he fought against the urge to wake his father up over a simple nightmare. **'Dad can't lose, not with Lord Death around. He won't.'**

"Hmm." Naruto cracked his eyes open slightly letting Ashina know he was awake. "What's wrong?" He could see him shaking slightly trying his best to hide behind the pillow in his arms.

"I-I had another nightmare." He smiled lifting up the sheets slightly already having a clue what his son wanted if Ashina picked him over Muku. Even though he was tired from traveling all day to reach Death City since they didn't like using 'shortcuts' to fast travel and the fight after orientation took a lot out of him but he'd always have time for his son.

"Come on then kiddo." Being careful he scrambled onto the large bed dragging the pillow with him before burrowing under the sheets resting his head on Naruto's chest. He felt safe listening to the steady beat of his heartbeat even through the orange-colored shirt muffled it slightly. "Was it the strange eyes this time or something new?" Here nobody could hurt any of them because those eyes that looked at the world with a cold distrust always gazed at him with a tender warmth only few people got to see.

"I-It was those strange eyes a-again." Here he was safe from the world and everyone chasing after them falling back asleep within minutes unaware of a strange purple colored snake watching them from the open window. The creature sent with a simple message from Naruto's teacher that they wouldn't find until tomorrow morning tucked away where only the older pair could find it.

 **'Be careful who you trust Naruto-kun. More than a few snakes have made Death City their new home since we last talked.'**

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 _ **This chapter might be a little confusing but I hope you like it.**_

 _ **As for where I've been. Well it's a stupid reason on my part but during a very stupid argument turned fight with my brother we ended up busting my computer along with a few other things and I really didn't have any spare cash lying around for a new one. I still don't so it took me up until a few days ago before I could even afford a replacement computer. During my absence though I honestly forgot I didn't leave a message or something letting you know I'd be offline for a while and I am really sorry for worrying son many people. Like I said it was just a stupid argument that caused it but I'm back and hurrying to get some new updates ready.**_

 _ **The first part with Lord Death is a little bit of the past I had planned between him, Mito and a pair of brothers you probably have a good guess on who that were one of the DWMA's best teams back then. I spent a good chunk of time planning it out so I really hope it works out okay when Death's past with the Uzumakis and the Elemental Nations is revealed.**_

 _ **The second part with the thought saying kill is thanks to him being so close to Asura even if he doesn't know it yet. He is sealed but thanks to his eyes the threads leading outside of the two areas Naruto can't see cause it to effect him slightly like a constant itch that won't go away.**_

 _ **Muku's forty-one souls and Ashina's sixty-nine are mostly from all the shinobi coming after them for one reason or another after word spread about them to the rest of the Elemental Nations. Because some are after Ashina to get to Naruto and others his grandparents while the rest want the Uzumaki clan scroll Naruto is carrying around with him.**_

 _ **There isn't that much about monster souls so I'm playing around with them some what. Basically they are hunted like Witches the DWMA gives the green light on because if it is a powerful enough soul the Demon Weapon that eats it gets a boost in power or another weapon form. I planned on a few monsters showing up pulled from different games I've played like Mictlantecuhtli the gigantic bat from Bayonetta whose soul Ashina ate after they killed it getting his scythe form.**_

 _ **The monsters will also be a new problem for the DWMA to deal with later after Asura is set free because of his presence waking up long forgotten enemies and also a way for others to get a boost in power instead of having Naruto so far ahead of them and everybody else stuck at their canon strength. It won't become a big thing just one or two with others mentioned through flashbacks or in passing but still a way for other teams too improve without pulling a three-day training montage/power boost out of nowhere.**_

 _ **The snake is how Kabuto informs Naruto of things happening from time to time but I'll explain that too since I might/have confused a few people. Kabuto is the Snake Sage having found another way to get stronger besides adding pieces of other people into him that will be explained later on while Orochimaru is the Snake Sannin having no clue about the things going on behind his back between the snakes and his second in command being more focused on his test or stalking Sasuke. I will go into the bulk of their history with Kabuto becoming Naruto's teacher but only when he appears in the story later on.**_

 _ **Please leave a review if you liked the story because I don't really give it my all when I think nobody likes what I'm doing. I'm not even in it for the reviews but I just have a stupid thing where I wait to get around four or more before I start working on the next chapter.**_

 _ **Response - (Thanks for your reviews.)**_

 _ **Kami no Kage-Sama: Muku is from the blood prison movie but isn't the main pairing. They're more friend with benefits open to seeing other people than any kind of actual pairing. Kind of like Naruto is a single dad and Muku fits into their life kind of like an old flame that never went anywhere past friends.**_


End file.
